


Doctor Who: Follow Me - - Part Two - The beginning of the new era.

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Series: Doctor Who: Follow me... [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coal Hill School, F/M, London, Love, Married Couple, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: ~ Clara is still deprived of the ability to speak and none of them can yet answer what happened. And the weirdest question was, why are they the people they were married to? ~ Second part of the Follow Me - series.





	Doctor Who: Follow Me - - Part Two - The beginning of the new era.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much at the beginning this time. It just seems that things are more confusing than you would imagine.
> 
> Kudos and Comments as always welcome, but left to everyone voluntarily.
> 
>  
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide

Doctor Who: Follow Me

 

Part Two - The beginning of the new era.

London/England/Europe.

Mr. Armitage had his arms crossed over his chest, still waiting for an explanation, but instead the man asked to get some clothes.

„You will have your clothes somewhere in the building.“  
„No, I was naked when I arrived here. No clothes, then.“

„And what does Mrs. Oswald have to do with it?“

He was just about to say something, but was interrupted by the school principal, who only wanted to hear the answer from her.

„She was deprived of the ability to speak“, he explained, but only glanced at him, saying that nobody believed him.

„Just like that, overnight? I only talked to her yesterday about the school excursion during the summer holidays...“

That could not be, she had told him yesterday that she had been at this school for two years ... and no one would know about it.

 

„I have no idea what's going on, but I'm pretty sure Miss Oswald was able to speak normally yesterday.“

He himself, the blanket wrapped around him now, stood up.  
„If Clara could really talk, she would have done it already. Or have you ever seen her lack the words?“

Mr. Armitage just shook his head and finally decided to take care of it later. Now it was important to find clothes for him.

Which, oddly enough, was suddenly on the bed and his. Normally, he would now wonder where that came from, but right now he does not care.

„That's better“, he looked down at himself and finally snorted. He liked both outfits, the "magician outfit" and the "hoodie outfit", but not both.

He heard a soft giggle and turned around, looking her straight in the eye.  
„Good, it looks bad.“  
She did not respond, so he did not know if she agreed with him or not.

„Now that's settled, I think we, Clara and I, are going home now.“

„That will not work, Mrs. Oswald has at least...“  
„She was deprived of the ability to speak. I think she is currently unable to teach her students anything.“

She just looked at them, then finally got off the bed and dressed quickly.

„She will not go with you after all?“  
„Mr. Armitage, it would not be good for Clara if she stayed alone, so of course she'll come with me.“

Normally she would refuse, saying that she could do it on her own, but the mere fact that he really was with her was enough for her not to say so.

„Come, we have done everything here. As soon as Clara has the ability to speak again, she will contact you. Until then, it would be better to find a substitute for them first.“

The school principal nodded and wished her all the best, and of course admitted that he hoped not to give it up too long.

„And Mr. Oswald? Your wife can be really happy to have you by her side.“

With that the headmaster left, leaving behind two persons who were more than amazed.

„Good, that's crazy. How does he come up with the idea that we are married?“  
She shrugged to show that she did not know what was going on.

„Does not do anything, now head over it. First we should get away from here. The only question is where to go.“

Clara was trapped in this place for two years, like a ghost who just could not walk. So her apartment would hardly be leased to her. However, so much had happened in the last few hours that he would not be surprised.

„It would be best if we go to you first. Maybe you have a home again.“

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„Ah, there you are finally“, her neighbor shouted to them as they stood in front of the building where Clara had once lived ... or still lived.  
„You lost your key on the stairs this morning, Mrs. Oswald and I thought it would be better if I kept him in the meantime.“

He threw the key in her direction, which was caught by him.  
„So we seem to live here together“, he stated and she nodded slightly.  
After both went upstairs, he immediately disappeared into the bathroom.

She knocked lightly on the door and then opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw him standing in front of him. Even though they had slept last night, it was still ... no, not unfamiliar, rather new. The man she loved more than anything else had returned to her.

She stepped behind him and put her arms around his waist. He quickly turned to her and hugged her to him.

„At least you're not lying in the tub right now, just punching in with the TARDIS. And I still miss Sonny.“

Clara only grinned and even without words reminded him that it was a dead fish. He grinned briefly as well, but then became serious.  
„Did you know that at the time I had to hold myself back from pulling you and kissing you? However, I did not want to distract you from what happened these days ... And I'm still angry that you just took my sonicscrewdriver.“

Since the mirror was still steamy due to the water vapor, she wrote that she had not stolen it, but simply had not returned.

„As if that would change something now. Besides, I'm naked right now...“

An hour later, they left the shower together.

„Um, really impossible. Did you notice that the neighbors hammered like crazy against the wall? Maybe we should look for a condominium soon and then make it soundproof. After all, this is a bit too small for a "married" couple.“

Another eye twitching from her side as she dressed. After she did that and he was back in his clothes, she pulled him into the living room, where she put him on the sofa.  
„Movie night?“  
She shook her head and he just grinned as she turned on the music system.

She pulled him back to his feet and he understood, but used the excuse he could not dance.  
„So do not complain if I step on your feet“, he smirked as they moved to the music.

„Clara?“, He suddenly asked, his voice trembling, „did you know if the fact had not been that I ... Well, if we were both human, you would have considered marrying me?“

She paused in the movement, stared at his blue eyes, and then turned away. She wanted to be with him, more than anything else, but she had never thought about being his wife.

And if she did, she would never give up her last name.

She broke away from him and quickly got something to write because she still lacked the ability to speak. Quickly she wrote down the words and then handed him the note.

„Clara Oswin Oswald, is that a joke question? Of course I want that, even if I'm not surprised that you take the initiative. More than anything else I wish ... One moment, how long will I live now?“

They did not know and again another question came up.

****************

Continuation in - A multiple reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Sonny was a dead swordfish who made his appearance in comics. Clara met him when the doctor surprised her while bathing. (I love this scene.)
> 
>  
> 
> In the next part, we finally come to the answer where our friends have gone ... and there is a reunion with old friends.
> 
>  
> 
> Until the next part ...


End file.
